villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Cuddlemuffins
The Cuddlemuffins are a gang of one-time villains from the Cartoon Network show My Gym Partner's a Monkey, only appearing in the episode of the same name. They are three petting zoo animals, who go to Charles Darwin Middle School. The Cuddlemuffins use their cuteness to trick people into giving up their personal belongings (usually money) to them. Their group consists of a lamb, a pony, and a goat, voiced by Nika Futterman, Grey DeLisle, and Rick Gomez, respectively. Biography In "The Cuddlemuffins", the lamb Cuddlemuffin asked Adam to give him a belly rub. Flustered by his adorability, Adam began to give him one. Just then, Jake swung in and stopped him, sending that lamb away. Jake never explained his reasoning and just told Adam to stay away from The Cuddlemuffins. Adam would be stopped once more, when confronted by the goat, but by the time the pony came around, Adam fell into it's trap, giving it a big hug. It wasn't until it was too late that Adam learned about how the pony stole his wallet during that hug and used his only remaining dollar bill to buy itself some oats. Even though he now knew full well that The Cuddlemuffins were evil, and after his friends gave him numerous warnings not to comply with their requests, Adam still complied with giving them the things they asked for. This went on and on, until Adam had given up all of his personal belongings and even his clothing. Before he knew it, Adam was stripped down to his undies and finally realized he needed to stop. Unfortunately, even Principal Pixiefrog was of no use. Jake, Slips, and Windsor gave Adam a secret convention in the boy's bathroom, where they'd discuss his compliance to The Cuddlemuffins and helped him get off of it. Adam realized that his reasons for falling victim to The Cuddlemuffins was because their cuteness was overwhelming him. As a matter of fact, he was shaving his hair off, while saying this, since The Cuddlemuffins asked him for it. Just then, it turned out The Cuddlemuffins were listening to the whole conversation in one of the stalls. Windsor blamed Slips for this, due to him asking Slips to do a stall check beforehand. Slips justified this by saying that he never specified that he needed to tell him what he found. Adam got the idea on how to stop them. He took The Cuddlemuffins into the stall with him and locked the door. He then used the razor in his hand to shave The Cuddlemuffins furless. Afterwards, The Cuddlemuffins looked like hideous, pink, wrinkly blobs of flesh, who could no longer convince anybody to help them, since they were so not cute. Unfortunately, while shaving The Cuddlemuffins, Adam got a bit carried away and shaved the fur off of Jake and Windsor and the hair and sheddable skin off of Slips. His razor also destroyed their clothes, making them all some pretty hideous looking beings. Appearance The lamb is a cute, small, white, little lamb with white wool and pink ears. He has a red vest, a white shirt, a blue tie, and gray pants with white sleeve collars. The goat is a brownish tan goat with light yellow hair on his head, chin, and tail. He has a light blue, fuzzy sweater and dark blue shorts. The pony is a white pony with a tan undertone. She has brown hair and a white dress, with a plaid pink skirt. All three of them have giant, adorable bug eyes. Currently, they've been shaved, turning them into ugly pink, ball of skin. Gallery Shaved Cuddlemuffins.png|Shaved Cuddlemuffins. See More Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Teams Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Nameless Category:One-Shot